How strange to dream of you even when I am wide awake
by Ms Akabane
Summary: Il se réveilla en sursaut. Tout en sueur. Et la lumière attaqua ses rétines. Et ses mains firent un mouvement trop brusque, libre de toute entrave. Il s'assit rapidement, la tête embrumée, pleine de vertige. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer exactement ? Quel genre de cauchemar était-ce ?


**Bonjour ~**

 **Je vous souhaite tout d'abord une bonne et heureuse année !**

 **Nouvel OS avec encore un couple particulier ~ j'espère que ça vous plaira, je vous conseille d'écouter "Bleach" d'Anatu en lisant et désolée si il reste des fautes.**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Yoshihiro Togashi**

 **Pairing: Kuroro x Kurapika**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

C'était noir. Il faisait affreusement noir. Et il avait beau cligner des paupières, regarder autour de lui, rien n'y changeait, aucune lumière n'atteignait ses yeux, le noir était complet, il l'enserrait doucereusement sans lui laisser une seule trace de luminosité. Il ne comprenait pas. Il paniquait. Il haletait. Il voyait très bien. Normalement. Et pourtant, pourtant son seul paysage était l'obscurité la plus totale.

Il se redressa prudemment. Il était dans un lit. Du moins sur un matelas. Ses mouvements étaient lourds. Ses membres engourdis. Et surtout il ressentait le métal froid qui étreignait douloureusement ses poignets. Des chaînes. Il était enchaîné. Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Il paniquait encore plus. Sa respiration se fit plus haletante. Il était libre. Normalement. Et pourtant, pourtant, il avait beau tirer sur ses chaînes, s'égratignant la peau, il n'arrivait pas à se libérer.

Il ressentait comme un vide. Un vide immense. Comme si il lui manquait quelque chose. Comme si on lui avait volé quelque chose. Et il faisait toujours aussi noir. Tellement noir. Il n'y avait aucune nuance. Pas même une petite étincelle. Non juste du noir. Peut être qu'il avait les yeux bandés. Mais pourtant il ne sentait aucun tissus. Doucement, plein d'appréhension, il leva ses deux mains. Lentement, il les mena jusqu'à ses yeux ou il savait ses paupières grandes ouvertes, ou il savait ses yeux bougeant dans tout les sens à la recherche de lum – Rien. Vide. Il n'y avait rien. C'était vide.

Son souffle se coupa avant de reprendre de plus belle, paniquant comme jamais. Sa respiration devint erratique. Ils étaient là. Normalement. Et pourtant, pourtant il avait beau passer ses doigts à la recherche de ses globes oculaires, ses orbites restaient irrémédiablement, vide.

Il n'avait plus d'yeux. Il était enchaîné. C'était sa conclusion. Triste. Horrible. Conclusion. Sa respiration ne se calmait pas. La crise de panique pointait le bout de son nez. Il n'arrivait pas à rester calme, il ne pouvait pas rester calme, qui resterait calme dans cette situation.

Un mouvement se fit sur sa gauche. Bruit de draps qu'on froisse. Il n'était pas seul. Il n'était pas seul. Il n'était pas -

« Tu es réveillé. »

OoO

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Tout en sueur. Et la lumière attaqua ses rétines. Et ses mains firent un mouvement trop brusque, libre de toute entrave. Il s'assit rapidement, la tête embrumée, pleine de vertige. Instinctivement il porta ses mains à ses yeux. Ils étaient là. Bien à sa place. Il souffla de soulagement, relâchant ses épaules jusqu'alors tendues. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer exactement ? Quel genre de cauchemar était-ce ? Il ne savait pas. Il n'était pas sur de vouloir savoir. Et pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de se demander à qui appartenait cette voix.

OoO

Encore. Encore le noir complet. Encore. Encore le cliquetis des chaînes de métal. Il était revenu. Il ne devait pas paniquer. Il ne devait absolument pas paniquer. Il n'était que dans un rêve n'est ce pas ? Et pourtant, pourtant ce sentiment de vide qui lui retournait l'estomac, qui lui serrait la gorge, il n'arrivait pas à garder sa respiration calme. Tout ça avait l'air bien trop réel. Tout ce qu'il ressentait, la peur, l'angoisse, le vide, et la douleur, la douleur du froid mordant autour de ses bras, et surtout, surtout cette main qu'il sentait aller et venir dans sa chevelure blon – Il n'était pas seul. Encore. Il n'était pas seul.

Il n'osait pas bouger. Il n'osait pas parler. Il n'osait rien faire. Il ne voulait pas que l'autre sache qu'il était réveillé, qu'il était conscient. Il avait peur. Tellement peur. Et ne rien voir ne l'aidait pas. Le noir le paniquait. Il ne savait pas ou il se trouvait. Il n'avait aucune notion du temps. Et il ne voyait pas la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas qui s'était et il ne pouvait pas savoir à quoi elle ressemblait.

Les caresses continuaient leur chemin dans ses cheveux, tendres caresses qui descendaient maintenant le long de sa tempe gauche, atteignant sa joue. Doigts froids qui ne voulaient pas quitter sa joue brûlante, lui offrant de son pouce de légères caresses, comme si il était précieux, comme si il était fragile.

« Je sais que tu es réveillé. »

Douce voix masculine. Murmure au creux de l'oreille. Caresse qui descend maintenant le long de son cou. Il se figea. Les muscles de son cou se crispèrent d'appréhension.

« Kurapika. »

OoO

Nouveau réveil. Aussi agité que le précédent. Aussi paniqué. Aussi terrifié. Aussi incompréhensif. Il ne connaissait pas cette voix. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler. Il était perdu. Il avait peur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Mais une chose était sur. Il ne voulait pas se rendormir. Il ne voulait pas replonger dans les abysses.

OoO

Il n'arrivait pas à respirer. Quelque chose bloquait sa respiration. Quelque chose l'empêchait de prendre de l'air. Il ne pouvait pas respirer. L'air ne rentrait pas. Il pouvait sentir les doigts glacées se refermer autour de sa gorge, serrant toujours plus, comprimant sa trachée. Instinctivement il ramena ses propres mains à son cou, se débattant, cherchant à se dégager. Il griffa. Il battit des pieds. Il essaya de supplier mais il n'arrivait tout simplement plus à parler, de sa gorge ne sortait que des gargouillis étouffés. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Il commençait à perdre conscience, il commençait à lâcher prise, à abandonner. Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir. Il allait mou – Il ne voulait pas mourir.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te réveilles. »

OoO

Il s'étouffait. Il se réveilla encore une fois totalement chamboulé. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il avait mal. Il toussait. Comme si, comme si tout avait été réel... Non. Non ce n'était pas possible. Juste un rêve. Un rêve trop réel. Et pourtant... Il se leva précipitamment, les jambes faibles, tremblantes, supportant difficile son poids, cette levée trop brusque alors qu'il était encore sous le choc manqua de le faire tomber. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait mourir.

Il se dirigea à grande hâte vers la salle de bain, et se positionna devant le miroir. Rien. Il n'y avait rien autour de son cou. Aucune trace de strangulation. Bien sur. C'était logique. Qu'est ce qu'il avait cru. Tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemars après tout. Rien de plus.

OoO

« J'aime tes yeux. »

Ses yeux. Ses yeux bruns. Ses yeux écarlates quand il perdait le contrôle de ses émotions. Il ne les avait plus. Ils avaient disparu. On lui avait volé, dérobé. Ils lui manquaient. Seul souvenir de son ancien clan, seule preuve de son affiliation au clan Kuruta, preuve de son désir de vengeance, de sa haine. Rouge comme le sang. Rouge comme la colère. Rouge comme l'enfer. Mais il n'avait plus tout ça.

« Ils sont parfaitement à leur place. Dans leur bocaux. »

Voix suave. Voix manipulatrice. Il sera fort les poings. De colère. De haine. De dégoût. Et de peur. C'était lui. Bien sur que c'était lui. Lui qui les avait, qui lui avait enlevé, arraché, enfermé.

« Rends les moi. »

Première fois qu'il faisait retentir sa voix, premier risque. Elle était rauque, tremblante, et peu assurée. Elle résonna dans son obscurité, dans ses oreilles, dans le silence qui lui répondit.

« Rends les moi. »

Il le répéta. Il supplia. Encore. Il ne supportait pas ce vide, ce noir, ce vol de lui même. C'était une partie manquante importante, pas seulement pour voir, pas seulement pour la lumière, mais pour la vengeance, pour narguer, pour exprimer tout son ressentiment. Il en avait besoin, plus que tout, plus qu'un bras, plus qu'un jambe, plus que son cœur. Il voulait récupérer ses yeux. Maintenant.

« RENDS LES MOI. »

« Non. »

OoO

Cette fois ci il cria. Son cri résonna dans la chambre à son réveil en fanfare. Il cria tellement fort qu'on vint toquer à sa porte pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Il reprit contenance quand il vit Leolio entrer dans sa chambre, le regard inquiet, une bassine à la main, remplie d'eau fraîche et d'un linge.

« Je t'ai entendu crier. Tout va bien ? »

Il soupira. Fatigué. Épuisé. Ses cauchemars lui pompaient toute son énergie.

« Juste un cauchemar. »

Oui. Ce n'était rien de plus, rien de moins. Juste un misérable cauchemar qui paraissait un peu trop réaliste.

« Rallonge toi. La fièvre est remontée. »

C'était vrai la fièvre. Ça devait être la réponse à ses questions. Il délirait à cause de la fièvre, parce que sa vengeance était terminée, et que toute la brigade avait été annoncé morte. Il avait du mal à réaliser encore, à y croire et pourtant, tout était fini pas vrai, oui ça l'était. Il se rallongea et soupira d'aise quand il sentit le linge humide toucher son front.

OoO

« Qui es tu ? »

Question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début mais qu'il n'avait encore jamais osé poser. Réponse peut être qui mettra fin à ses tourments, à son incompréhension. Question qui fit écho dans l'obscurité en l'attente d'une réponse, d'un murmure. Il savait, il savait qu'il n'était pas seul, jamais. Il avait fini par s'habituer à cette présence constante contre son flan, à sa gauche, à cette main qui se perdait souvent dans ses cheveux, qui ne se lassait pas de caresser ses joues, sa peau tremblante sous ses touchés. Et pourtant il restait en colère, il restait effrayé, haineux envers cette personne qui lui avait volé ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, terrifié par cette personne qui avait entouré de ses mains son cou gracieux. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'échapper, pas s'enfuir alors il ne pouvait qu'accepter cette présence qui le rassurait dans ces ténèbres.

« Tu le sais. »

OoO

C'était sur le sol qu'il se réveilla cette fois ci. Tombé du lit. Il avait été réveillé avant d'avoir sa réponse, frustré, désireux de mettre un mot final à toute cette histoire.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne. On l'aurait pris pour un fou. On aurait accusé la fièvre. Et il n'aurait pu blâmer personne. Lui aussi avait cru ça au début, mais plus le temps avançait, plus les rêves évoluaient, plus il se disait que quelque chose clochait, que c'était plus que de simple rêve, qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière.

Il voulait comprendre. Il voulait savoir. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se retrouvait au pied du mur. La fièvre commençait à tomber, il allait devoir partir, trouver un nouveau but dans sa vie et vivre, vivre sans sa vengeance, vivre avec ses songes étranges.

OoO

Il la sentait, sa présence, plus que tout. Il sentait ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il sentait son touché, laissant des marques invisibles sur sa chair avide. Mains qui se faufilaient sous ses vêtements, caressant sa hanche fine, attaquant son bas du ventre, entourant son nombril, remontant jusqu'à ses tétons, lui arrachant des frissons, étouffant avec sa bouche ses gémissements.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne pouvait pas se soustraire. _Il le rendait dépendant._

OoO

Réveil haletant. Chaud. Excitant. Rouge. Ah. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de chose. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté tout ça. Il ne comprenait pas les réactions de son corps, les cris qui sortaient de sa bouche, et la chaleur qui l'envahissait.

 _Il se sentait dépendant._

OoO

Encore cette obscurité. Encore ce silence. Pire que d'habitude. Il se sentait bizarrement, affreusement seul. Ce n'était pas normal n'est ce pas. Non. Il ne pouvait pas être seul. Il avait toujours été là. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul.

« Tu es là ? »

 _Silence._

« Tu es ou ? »

 _Silence._

« Ce n'est pas drôle. »

 _Silence._

« Hey... »

 _Silence._

Sa voix faiblissait à fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait qu'il était bel et bien seul. Seul dans ces ténèbres. Seul au monde dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Aveugle. La panique commençait doucement à faire son chemin, remontant le long de ses jambes, tordant son ventre, glaçant ses bras, mordant ses lèvres. Horrible frisson désagréable qui fit trembler son corps. Si les larmes pouvaient encore lui monter aux yeux il aurait sans doute craqué tellement il se sentait démuni. Son corps se mit à trembler de manière incontrôlable. Sa respiration, hachée, était la seule chose qui parvenait à ses oreilles. _Il était seul._ Puis -

« Je suis là. »

Soulagement. Angoisse envolée. Tremblement évanouis. Respiration calmée. Il le chercha à tâtons, il cherchait un contact, une présence. Il sentit deux mains attraper les siennes. Il soupira d'apaisement. Il s'approcha. Il passa, hésitant, ses bras autour de son cou. Il colla son torse contre le sien. Et se blottit contre lui. Rassuré. Le cœur battant encore de peur. Les lèvres tremblantes de larmes invisibles. Il enfouit sa tête dans ce cou inconnu.

« J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné. »

Il entendit parfaitement le petit rire satisfait de son vis à vis.

 _Il était dépendant._

OoO

Ils n'étaient pas mort. Il ne savait pas si ça devait être une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Il se sentait en colère. Il sentait la vengeance lui remonter dans la gorge. Il n'était plus tranquille. Il devait reprendre sa chasse à l'araignée. Il le devait. Il le fallait. Il ne pourrait jamais être tranquille sinon.

OoO

C'était malsain. Bizarre. Étrange comme relation. Comme rêve. N'oublions pas que c'était un rêve. Mais Kurapika se laissait aller dans cette étreinte insolite. Il ne se posait plus de question et pourtant il aurait du. Mais non. Il ne faisait que s'abandonner à cette voix dont il ne pouvait plus se passer, sans qui il paniquait si il ne l'entendait pas une fois arrivé ici, s'abandonner à ces deux mains qui lui offraient caresses après caresses, ces lèvres qui scellaient chacune de ses questions, qui faisaient s'envoler ses peurs, cette présence dont il était devenu totalement accro, dont il ne pouvait plus se passer sans quoi c'était sa fin. Sa voix. Ses mains. Ses lèvres. Sa présence. Tout le mettait en échec et mat.

OoO

Il avait commencé à ressentir un manque dans la réalité. A paniquer dans le noir, quand il se trouvait seul, quand il ne l'entendait pas, quand il ne le sentait pas. Il avait imprimé en lui des réactions, des habitudes auxquelles il ne pouvait pas s'échapper, face à quoi il était impuissant. C'était devenu un besoin. C'était une véritable dépendance.

OoO

« Qu'es tu en train de me faire ? »

Le même rire venait résonner dans ses oreilles alors qu'il sentait une main remonter le long de son dos, l'apaisant, l'apprivoisant.

« Tu le comprendras bien assez tôt. »

Promesse murmurée.

OoO

« La brigade. »

Il la voyait descendre les escaliers de la gare, il _le_ voyait, _lui,_ à leur tête. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, pourquoi son ventre se serrait à lui faire mal à la vue de cet homme.

Impulsion. Il devait sortir. Il devait courir. Il devait les suivre. Il donnait des instructions, il essayait de garder l'esprit clair, mais toute son attention était attirée par ce dos au manteau à la croix renversée.

La pluie ne cessait de tomber. Elle dégoulinait le long de ses cheveux, imprégnait ses vêtements, refroidissait ses membres. Il sentait que quelque chose allait arriver, un mauvais pressentiment, un pincement au cœur, le souffle court, le stress au ventre. Il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre, il le sentait. Mais il ne pouvait pas reculer. Sa vengeance était à quelques pas, à portée de main, il ne pouvait pas renoncer à cause d'un goût amer dans la bouche. Il les suivait avec Killua et Gon, de manière qu'il pensait discrète. Mais c'était faux. Il ne pouvait pas les berner aussi facilement n'est ce pas, pas _lui._

Il haletait, caché dans la ruelle sombre avec Killua à ses côtés, Gon à l'opposé. Son cœur battait vite, trop vite. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il ne ressentait pas sa rage habituelle, la colère ne lui prenait par les tripes, non c'était quelque chose de différent, comme si son corps attendait quelque chose, il demandait quelque chose, comme si il savait quelque chose que lui ne savait pas.

« Vous les avez vu ? »

Cette voix. Cette voix. Cette voix. Cette. Voix. Elle résonna dans ses oreilles, elle étreignit son cœur, et lui procura des frissons. C'était cette voix. _Sa voix._ Le souffle court, son organe vital battant la chamade, il avait envie de sortir de la ruelle, il avait envie de l'approcher, de le toucher, lui, lui dont il n'avait jamais vu le visage plongé dans son monde obscure. Il ne cherchait pas vraiment à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, non il avait juste besoin que son manque soit comblé. Il avait besoin de lui, désespérément besoin de lui.

Il porta une main à sa perruque puis l'enleva pour la laisser tomber sur le sol. Il ne contrôlait plus vraiment ses mouvements, il n'entendait pas Killua, non il était appelé par lui, par Kuroro. C'était ça le plus important.

Il sortit de la ruelle, les yeux hagards, se dégageant de Killua qui cherchait à le retenir. Personne, personne ne l'empêcherait de le rejoindre. Ah. Il le voyait enfin, juste devant lui, en chair et en os. Il plongea ses yeux dans les yeux. Oui il comprenait maintenant, il comprenait parfaitement qu'il était enchaîné, à sa merci, et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

« Tu es réveillé. »

Oui. Il était réveillé. Il était vraiment réveillé. Il tomba à genoux, impuissant, la tête baissée, l'eau ruisselant toujours le long de ses cheveux.

« Je suis réveillé. »

OoO

Toujours cette même obscurité. Toujours ce même poids lourd sur les poignets. Ce même vide. Cette même présence. Ce même manque. Toujours toujours. Mais cette fois ci. Il était bel et bien réveillé.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plus ~ si vous avez des questions ou des remarques n'hésitez pas**


End file.
